U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,180 discloses a wall mount device for guns where the device is for mounting and locking a gun into place on a wall. The device consists of essentially two parts, a cylindrical member having a base and means associated with the base for affixing the cylindrical member to the wall, plus a latch member adapted to be received within the cylindrical member. The device projects through the trigger guard of the gun such that the gun rests upon the cylindrical member itself. A head at the outer end of the latch member, larger than the trigger guard, prevents removal of the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,449 discloses a safety device for firearms which has a trigger and trigger guard. The firearm safety device includes a first and second assembly adapted to be secured to the firearm on opposite sides of the trigger guard to prevent access to an actuation of the trigger. The firearm safety device includes a lip disposed on at least one of the first and second assemblies for overlapping the other assembly when the safety device is secured to the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,453 discloses a rack for displaying and securing guns which has a bar secured to a wall and a number of gun supports attached to the bar. When guns are placed on a support, the fastening, securing the bar to the wall and the fastenings attaching the gun supports to the bar are hidden. A locking pin passes through the trigger guard of each gun and is locked in a recess in the base. Common locking mechanisms can lock all the pins on one rack.
Referring to column 1 around line 64 “a steel plate is securely bolted to the wall using raw bolts or similar methods. A cover which has a recess on its rear face so that it will fit over the plate is secured to the plate by means of a number of counter sunk head set screws passed through the cover and into the plate. The base is then fixed to the wall and the main fixing screws are concealed by the cover. Each gun support platform is attached to the cover by means of the set screws. This is the only attachment to each platform and therefore by slightly slackening the screw the platform can be pivoted to alter the alignment of the barrels of the gun resting on the support. When the gun is in place, the set screws are concealed by the central part of the gun so that it can not be unscrewed. A locking pin has a head where the shank of the pin passes through the trigger guard of the gun but the head is so large that it would not pass through the guard and the guard will not be able to pass back over it.”
Furthermore in column 2 around line 49 “clearly, the rack can accommodate any number of guns as desired. The platform has a part which extends on the other side of the base. This part prevents a screwdriver from being used to unscrew the screws securing the trigger guard. If this was not done, it would be possible to remove these two screws and then to wrench the gun from its place.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,966 discloses a device for locking and mounting a firearm with a base and two upstanding sidewalls, each sidewall defining a groove adjacent to the floor. The device also has a first member pivotably mounted between the two sidewalls, a second member slidably in the grooves and adapted to couple with the first member to lock the firearm between two protruded parts of the firearm, a lock pin for locking the second member and a lock for locking the lock pin. The floor has a least one through hole each for the passage of the fastener.
As can be seen in column 2 around line 13 “the firearm is supported and locked by a locking device and supported by a barrel or fore end supporting device. The locking device has a base, a pivotable member, a slideable member, a lock pin, (a deadbolt), and a lock operable by a key. The locking device locks the firearm between the butt stock and the trigger housing of the firearm. The slideable member and the pivotable member couple with each other to deny passage of the butt stock and the trigger housing of the firearm and deny any movement of the firearm away from the locking device.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,815 discloses an apparatus and method for securely mounting a firearm to a support structure such as a motor vehicle and includes a base plate defining a generally plainer mounting surface, a locking pin, a guide pin, and a plurality of mounting posts extending away from the mounting surface in orthogonal relation thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,972 discloses a gun rack for storing and displaying a plurality of firearms. The gun rack includes a substantially rectilinear frame having a number of laterally spaced uprights and a number of vertically spaced crossbars spanning between the up rights. The frame is attached to a vertical mounting surface such as wall. A relatively flat panel member is adapted to attach to the frame, to substantially cover the frame and prevent the frame from being detached from the mounting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,174 discloses a combination wall mount/portable gun lock assembly which has a U-shaped locking bar and a pair of laterally spaced leg members. One leg member is inserted into the open end of the gun barrel until it is in the firing chamber. The other leg member has a transversely extending leg portion formed on its end that passes through the trigger guard aperture when the locking bar is installed on the gun.
A combination lock is then inserted over the free end of the transversely extending leg portion and pressed tightly against the trigger guard. The locking bar prevents the chambering of a round in the firing chamber of the gun. The U-shaped locking bar can be passed through transversely aligned apertures in the wall mount unit when it is desired to mount the gun on a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,996 discloses a combination security and display device for firearms which uses a pair of complementary casings that can be locked into a closed position whereby the casing substantially surrounds to prevent access to the operational portions of the firearm.
US patent application 2003/0102273 discloses a mounting apparatus which includes a base having a first and second end with a first support member positioned on the first end of the base and a second support member positioned on the second base. A locking bar is pivotably secured at one end to the second support member and has an opposite end lock. The post engages a switch of the device, for example a firearm, to prevent activation of the firearm.